


Alone Time With Your Berserker

by HimeBee



Series: Tumblr Commissions [19]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Biting, Creampie, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Kissing, Marking, Size Difference, Size Kink, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25660723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimeBee/pseuds/HimeBee
Summary: After an entire day of massacring his enemies, Mori deserves some time to unwind... And so do you.
Relationships: Mori Nagayoshi | Berserker/Reader
Series: Tumblr Commissions [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573444
Comments: 6
Kudos: 73





	Alone Time With Your Berserker

**Author's Note:**

> ☆ This is a commission for beefbowls on Tumblr! ^^ Her taste is actually top tier and you should check out her AO3 while you're at it 👀
> 
> ★ Anyway, this is my first time writing Mori! I hope it's decent 😄 He's a real bro, I love him now 
> 
> ☆ Hopefully when he comes to NA, I'll be able to snag him!

It was fairly late at night when you finally returned to your room, somewhat dragging your feet due to exhaustion. As you made your way down the long halls of Chaldea, you noticed Mori cleaning dried blood off of his weapon with a rag that was probably white before. You figured you should thank him for doing such a good job today and basically carrying your entire team.

“Hi, Mori. How’re you feeling after those battles?” You asked once you were within speaking distance, prompting the Berserker to turn his attention toward you.

As soon as he saw it was you, a wide smile replaced his previous neutral expression.

“Ahh, hey, Master. I’m feelin’ alright, thanks! Those battles were nothin’ though, too easy.” You returned his smile, somehow knowing he would say something like that.

“Heh, I figured as much. Are you taking a break then?”

“Kinda, yeah… Hey, why don’t we go chill in my room and drink some tea? I’m dyin’ to show off my prize tea bowl to ya, Master!” You offered Mori your hand and allowed him to escort you to his room, which wasn’t too far, thankfully.

Once the two of you had eventually settled down in his room, Mori poured you some tea whilst you talked about your previous mission. After your third cup, your muscles were beginning to relax, prompting you to yawn and lean your head against your Berserker’s shoulder. Mori chuckled as you yawned again cutely.

“Ya that tired from Rayshiftin’?” He asked, curling his muscular arm around your side to pull you closer.

You immediately snuggled up against him and hummed contentedly. He was very warm…

“No, I’m not that tired. Thanks for worrying though.” You pressed your lips against his cheek in a curt kiss, causing Mori to startle a bit as a slight blush made its way onto his cheeks.

You snickered, figuring you had caught him off guard. That was until he pulled you into his lap in one swift move, eliciting a surprised yelp from your mouth. Mori smirked, but kept quiet as his large hands began groping both of your ass cheeks, holding you closer to his warm body.

“N-no fair, Mori…” You pouted up at him as his smirk widened, showing off his sharp teeth.  
“How’s that not fair, huh? _You_ started this, Master.” A retort paused on your tongue as he suddenly began covering your neck with kisses.

Your hands reached out to hold his broad shoulders as your body shook with pleasure — something you hadn’t felt all day. You continued to voice your excitement, moaning and whimpering his name at the feeling of his pointed teeth grazing your soft, delicate skin. Slowly, his teeth sunk further into your neck and you just knew he had pierced the flesh. Regardless, you didn’t mind one bit.

“M-Mori… A-ahh, more…” While he continued marking up your neck with hickeys and bite marks, you could feel him shifting beneath you.

_”Fuck,_ Master, I ain’t in the mood to drag out foreplay tonight… Clothes, off.” He all but growled as he struggled with his own shirt.

You obliged immediately, climbing out of his lap momentarily to undress yourself, tossing your discarded clothes wherever as Mori’s hungry eyes raked over your naked body. The Berserker spit into his hand and rubbed it along his thick shaft, causing it to twitch and jerk. Your eyes followed the slow movement of his hand as he playfully squeezed his cock.

“Well? Don’t tell me… Are ya gettin’ scared now, Master?” As you looked up at him again, you could practically see the insanity swimming around in his eyes.

“No, I’m not scared. Just waiting on you to get ready.” Mori raised an eyebrow at your words and whistled lowly.

“My little girl’s got some fire, huh? Then c’mon, babe, I’m ready now.” You crawled back over to your Servant and straddled him once more, wrapping your arms around his neck to hold yourself in place.

Although you never said it out loud, the size of his cock was quite intimidating, no matter how many times you fucked. A part of you always wondered if he would even fit…

“Might wanna hold on a bit tighter than that.” Mori grunted out as he raised you up effortlessly and positioned you above his throbbing cock.

As per his advice, your grip on his neck tightened as soon as you felt him penetrating you. Slowly, he allowed you to sink all the way down to the base of his cock before he began moving. You barely had to do anything besides hang on while Mori bounced you up and down in his lap, fingers digging firmly into your hips.

“S-shit, Master… Can’tcha ease up a bit? Squeezin’ so damn hard..!” You responded by whining his name, trembling even more when he started kissing and nibbling at your neck again.

You had a feeling that he was mostly teasing you about easing up on him, considering how rough and unrelenting he was with not only his thrusting, but his biting as well. Although he had switched to the other side of your neck, he was messing that side up as well to the point where it would appear as if you were attacked by a rabid dog.

_”H-ahh!_ Mori, fuck, _mhmm!_ I can’t..! S-so big and thick-!” You knew you wouldn’t be able to last long with how hard he was fucking you.

“Heh, I’m guessin’ that means you’re close... Gonna cum, hm? Already?” You whimpered softly and nodded.

“Ahh, but I’m not through with ya yet, _Master!”_ A surprised gasp left your mouth as Mori suddenly lifted you up, holding the back of your thighs as he pressed your back against a wall.

Mori practically fucked you further up the wall before pulling you closer again, then repeating the process. Your voice caught in your throat, making it impossible to scream as you reached your limit. Your entire body shook underneath his large frame covered in a thin layer of sweat, moaning as your juices ran down the sides of his shaft.

“Shit..!” The Berserker muttered a multitude of curses and variations of your name under his breath the harder your walls clenched around him.

Despite the fact that you had orgasmed, you were _still_ clamping down on him. Your body felt sluggish and completely exhausted, but you didn’t mind allowing Mori to use you as his own personal cock sleeve. His grunts were becoming more animalistic, letting you know he was close.

Your Servant grunted, dick pulsating as he pumped your womb full of his warm seed. Another surprised cry fell from your lips because you hadn’t expected to feel it so _deep_ inside you… Mori was still holding you up against the wall as his cock twitched, and he finished emptying the rest of his load into your pussy.

“Ya alright, Master?” Mori asked as he carried you away from the wall, cock still inside you.

You nodded tiredly as you rested your head against his shoulder. Even though you could feel him getting hard again, you managed to get comfortable. Fortunately, it was nighttime so you wouldn’t have to Rayshift until morning.

“Mhm, fine… Wanna rest now...” You felt his chest rumble as he chuckled, cuddling you closer.

“Yeah, I gotcha. Sleep well, little Master.” So he said, but you had a feeling you would be woken up by him dumping more of his cum into you…

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr: hime-bee
> 
> My Twitter: himebeee
> 
> Feedback, comments and kudos are, as always, much appreciated!  
> ♡(●´ω｀●)
> 
> Join my Discord server! We welcome all fandoms, but we're mostly situated around Fate, Genshin Impact, Arknights, and a few others! Here's the link and don't forget to introduce yourself when you join! ^^ https://discord.gg/4Gg98jB


End file.
